It is known, e.g. from French Patent No. 922,949, to prepare ascorbic acid from esters of 2-keto-L-gulonic acid (2KLG-H), proceeding via an intermediate alkali metal salt of ascorbic acid. However, the implementation of this process does not permit ascorbic acid to be obtained with sufficient purity.